A variety of technologies enable telecommunication services to be offered using Internet Protocol (IP). Commonly referred to as Voice over IP, or VoIP, such technologies enable telecommunications on any public or private IP network, including the Internet. VoIP technology permits a user to receive IP-based telecommunications services through a variety of devices, including a desktop computer, a notebook computer, an analog handset used in conjunction with a VoIP telephone adapter, a VoIP-enabled handset, or other like device.
Increasingly, mobile devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless handhelds, wireless handsets, or other similar devices, are also being enabled to receive IP-based telecommunications services. Such services are provided by enabling the mobile device to communicate with a wireless router and access any IP-based wireless access network, such as a network based on the IEEE 802.16 (WiMAX), IEEE 802.20 Mobile Broadband Wireless Access (MBWA), Ultra Wideband (UWB), IEEE 802.11 wireless fidelity (WI-FI™), and IEEE 802.15 BLUETOOTH™ standards.
Moreover, dual-mode mobile telecommunications devices may be enabled to communicate with any IP-based wireless access network. For instance, Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) technology allows wireless service providers to merge cellular networks, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks, and IP-based wireless networks into one seamless service with one mobile device, one user interface, and a common set of network services for both voice and data. UMA technology has recently been accepted into release 6 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard as a General Access Network (GAN). With UMA or GAN solutions, subscribers may move between cellular networks and IP-based wireless networks with seamless voice and data session continuity as transparently as they move between cells within the cellular network. Seamless in-call handover between the IP-based wireless network and cellular network ensures that the user's location and mobility do not affect the services delivered to the user. Services may be identical whether connected over the IP-based wireless network or the cellular network. UMA technology effectively creates a parallel radio access network, the UMA network, which interfaces to the mobile core network using standard mobility-enabled interfaces. The mobile core network remains unchanged. The common mobile core network makes it possible for the service provider to have full service and operational transparency. The existing service provider Business Support Systems (BSS), service delivery systems, content services, regulatory compliance systems, and Operation Support Systems (OSS) can support the UMA network without change. Service enhancements and technology evolution of the mobile core network apply transparently to both cellular access and UMA.
Although IP-based wireless telecommunications technologies offer substantial benefits to users, service providers may face many obstacles to the widespread adoption and use of these technologies. Often, users are very hesitant to embrace new technologies with which they are not familiar. The service providers must therefore convince users of the benefits of using an IP-based mobile device and related services, including by making the solution easy for a user to deploy. Offering a user an IP-based wireless telecommunications service is different than offering standard telecommunications service, or standard wireless telecommunications service, in that a portion of the IP-based wireless telecommunications technology may need to be deployed by the user if the user is to take full advantage of the technology. Specifically, the user may desire to deploy an access point in his or her home, office, or other frequented location. Such a deployment may not only lead to user frustration and an increase in customer service calls to the service provider if deployment proves difficult, but also to a potential loss of a customer. As a result, it would be beneficial for the service provider to simplify the deployment process so that a user can quickly and easily begin to use the IP-based wireless telecommunications service with a minimum amount of assistance from the service provider.